


kingdom hearts nsfw headcanons

by lilliasan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Headcanon, Idk it's just headcanons but yeah welcome to my mind, Imagines, Kh3 just came out and there still isnt much on them wth, LISTEN we need more fanfics of them, Marluxia isnt my fav (yet) he's cool and i thought?, Shameless Smut, Smut, THIS IS ONLY BASES ON MY FAVS, What up gamers if you dont like daddy kink just skip it it aint that deep, hey? i have a headcanon for him, i love riku too but he isnt of age pls dont sexualize him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilliasan/pseuds/lilliasan





	kingdom hearts nsfw headcanons

** Axel **

  * a hard boy who goes soft for you listen
  * or soft boy goes hard there is no in between 
  * tries to be funny in bed but is super cocky, it's all good anyways because his silly jokes make you laugh even in the middle of sex, he just wants to see you smile
  * pun intended but it needed to be said: we all know his dick is FIRE, sex with him is always going to be super steamy because he knows how to make you heat up in the best way possible from his fingers to his mouth and of course his master way of drilling you into the mattress
  * loves holding hands while you're doing it, he really loves the intimacy and passion behind it
  * a huge passionate sex kind of guy, he loves being able to feel
  * he likes to take things slow, like I said, he loves the passion and wants to savor every moment with you
  * will always make sure you're okay!
  * lots of kisses!!
  * oh boy he loves it when your ride him
  * body! worshipping!!
  * after sex cuddles! he can't get enough of you
  * "why nobody just don’t wanna hold my dick. i mean, it don’t take much just to tickle my balls. that’s all i want. just to hold my dick, play with my dick. let, i-i-it really don’t even matter. it’s just the concern, concern for it. i mean, help me take care of it, be there for my dick, when i’m going through... hold it, touch it, smell it, kick it I don’t give a damn just tell me"



  
** Xigbar **

  * Mr. Please Massage My Dick With Your Mouth
  * a huge as smug during sex, let me tell ya sis
  * lowkey daddy kink? not the nasty kind of you being an actual toddler that's gross; he seems like the type of guy because you're his literal cinnamon apple, his baby, his everything he would kill for and make sure everyone knows you're his. it's kinda his metaphorical way of saying you belong to him so a way of power and integrity, he is your protection and sanctuary. he just loves it when you call him daddy, only in bed and when it's between you both in your own privacy. he finds it kinda hot.
  * HUGE TEASE! loves to make you beg for his dick
  * his favorite position is you on his lap with your back against him because he loves to watch how well you take in his cock
  * huge fan of neck kissing and bitting, will occasionally leave marks
  * he loves to make you overstimulate to the point of crying (but in a good way)
  * good ol multiple orgasms
  * did I mention he's a sadist in bed
  * biggest dirty talker, he likes seeing you fluster from his words
  * won't admit if but he would die for you to suck his dick while he was asleep, he finds it arousing of the thought of you riding and/or sucking his dick when he awakes



  
** Xemnas **

  * pretty slow when he fucks you but is super rough
  * loves doing you from behind, especially doggy style only when your ass is hanging in the air so he can lean against your back and wrap you with his arms
  * loves it when your arms are wrapped around him and your nails are scratched against his back
  * not much of a kisser in bed but likes it when you moan into his mouth as you cum
  * always wants you to look at him
  * he won't be satisfied until you're literally screaming his name, he loves being the one in control, loves knowing he's the one doing this to you
  * likes giving you shoulder kisses!
  * if he wants to go a little wild, he'll throw your legs over his shoulders to really give you that big dick sinergy™
  * SHOWER SEX
  * will only let you cum on his command 



  
_**B O N U S** _  
  
** Marluxia **

  * biggest pussy eater on the block!!
  * will literally have pussy withdrawals, he needs to have a taste of you once in a while only with your consent
  * abosloute morning sex person
  * speaking of consent, you both have a safe word, he onced gave you head when you were half awake, he wouldn't mind doing it again if you let
  * he likes giving and receiving surprise sex
  * loves watching you cum on his fingers or cum in general
  * please sit on his face ride that tongue from worlds and back
  * his kink is when you both cum together, but let's be honest his big kink is just you cumming and even overestimulate




End file.
